Shinning Abyss
by dragonofflame
Summary: Must one who wields Darkness always be lost to it? There are those who would say that all who wield Darkness must be lost to it, just tell that to Uzumaki Naruto. Powerful Naruto, NOT DARK Naruto


Shinning Abyss

Summary: Must one who wields Darkness always be lost to it? There are those who would say that all who wield Darkness must be lost to it, just tell that to Uzumaki Naruto.

Kyuubi no Kitsune the nine tailed fox, strongest of the Biju, incarnation of fire and darkness laid waste to the village of Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in The Leaves. Fire burned high in the night as the screams of the dying rose to a horrifying symphony as the demon continued its brutal rampage annihilating all who stood in its path to the heart of Konoha. As all this occurred two men of extraordinary power regarded their choices for this night. One stood atop a cliff watching as a monster he had unleashed tore its way to the place that was called home by the man he hated above all others. _Hashirama_ _this is my revenge, choke on it bastard. _

The other rode on a massive toad summoned from another dimension looked down at his sleeping new born son as he contemplated what his actions for this night may bring about. Smiling sadly as he drew closer to the demon his face settled into a look of pure determination as the toad stopped a hundred feet away from the Kyuubi. However since the toad and Kyuubi were gigantic in their size it meant little in the long run.

"**So ugh Minato...Just what is this crazy plan you've cooked up to stop fuzzy here 'cause it had better be really good."** Namikaze Minato the Yondaime smirked down at the toad beneath him and then at the fox demon in front of him and said, "Gamabunta my old friend I am going to make history tonight." Minato then gently set his son down as slowly lifted his arms and went through six seals. **"Ugh...Minato? What are you going to go down in history for this time?"**

Minato gave a bitter smirk after he finished the seals and said quietly, "For being the first Hokage to summon a true god." Gamabunta sputtered as his pipe dropped out of his mouth causing a rather lager crash as something the size and weight of a bus fell from fifty feet in the air. **"Just which god are you going to summon you crazy blond nut job? Did I mention your out of you're mind you can't do that!" **Minato's smirk widened as he not so much saw as _felt_ the death god behind him. "First off 'Bunta I was thinking of Shinigami, second as for the not being able to pull it off, Ero-sensei said the exact same thing about being able to make the Hiraishin. And Thirdly I already succeeded."

As Minato finished speaking a ethereal, purple skinned, horned entity in a white robe with a dagger clutched in it's mouth appeared behind the fourth. Then a voice echoed in his mind _"What is thine will Summoner?" _The voice asked with simple curiosity. Minato took a deep breath to steady himself and said, "Seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune into my son." The voice echoed in his mind once more. _"The price of such an action is thine soul Summoner. Even if you survive the deed this day upon your death all that you are will be mine to do with as I see fit till eternity's end." _

Minato closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again burning with the determination that had earned his infamous nickname. "Agreed." the entity nodded it's head and looked upon it's latest acquisition with something acned to respect. _"So mote it be." _With that the entity wrapped a necklace of prayer beads around it's arm and reached through Minato's chest to the Kyuubi and grasped it's soul tightly in hand before dragging it forward and ripping it out of it's body before shoving the soul into the seal pre-made by Minato.

Minato stumbled forward the drain on his chakra reserves was unbelievable. Then the Yondaime heard his son crying in pain from the fox being forced into his hour old body by the Death God. Minato held his son closer to his chest and tried to comfort him. "Shh, Naruto, it'll be alright don't worry Daddy's here and he won't be leaving any time soon." One major part of being a shinobi was being able to lie convincingly to anyone especially themselves, but Minato knew that at the rate his chakra was dropping he just told his first and last lie to his son.

The Yellow Flash fell to his knees as the drain became to much. Minato gritted his teeth as his vision blurred to the point that he couldn't even see his son's face. Sighing he knew the end was near and merely sat calmly and waited to die. Deciding that he wanted to see just his son's face one last time he focused what little chakra he had left to his eyes and stared at the son who he would never see take his first steps, never see go to the Academy, never tutor on jutsu he couldn't get, never see become a genin, or a chunin or a jounin.

Taking a deep sigh as he realized that his life was now measured in seconds he smiled down at his son. However any peace of mind he felt was replaced by horror as he saw six whisker marks appear on his son's face and his sky blue eyes turn blood red and slitted as the Kyuubi's eyes. Those blood red eyes filled with anger and hate seemed to glare at him. As the last bits of life faded out of him the only thought he had was, _I failed_.

The Shinigami pulled his hand out of Minato's body holding his soul and said, _"The task thou hast set before me is complete Summoner. Now I take my leave and my payment."_ With that the Shinigami departed feeling very pleased with how profitable this night has been. Gamabunta grunted as he felt the unearthly presence that Minato called vanish. Sighing deeply the toad boss used his long tongue to set Minato and his son down and after offering a small prayer for the fallen Hokage he departed this realm for his own.

Time Skip

Sarutobi Sasuke the Third Hokage and the Professor, The God of Shinobi sighed as he looked at the baby in the crib in his office. Already the Council was either demanding the child's death or turning him into a weapon. Sarutobi chuckled slightly when he remembered the extremely unexpected help he got from Danzo in stopping both notions dead. The old war hawk's exact words were _"You really want to kill someone that could potentially become stronger than Namikaze fucking Minato?"_ and when the prospect of turning him into a weapon came up. _"Didn't the Hidden Ocean Village try something like that with the Gobi? Remind me again how did that turn out for them?" _One of Danzo's quirks that only seems to show up when he's in a bad mood is to use sarcasm. The Hidden Ocean was a Village that had turned the Vessel of Gobi into a living weapon. One that turned on them and not only destroyed the Hidden Ocean but released all the other sealed Biju and basically recked the Elemental Nations.

Sarutobi grinned as he looked down at Naruto. This boy is going to do great things that's for damn sure. The Third sighed to himself as he looked out the window at all the damage to the village the Kyuubi had inflicted. O_h well at least the Kyuubi is completely and utterly seal unable to affect the world or Naruto in any way shape or form._

Kyuubi rammed it's head into the bars of the cage for judging by the pain in it's head the fourteenth thousandth time that day. Grunting in pain as the seal failed to break the Kyuubi sat down on its hunches and decided that this situation required a delicate touch. **"FUCKING CAT FUCKING TOAD KISSING ASS LICKING MORTAL!!"** Kyuubi couldn't do delicate if it's existence depended on it. Growling in the back of it's throat the Kyuubi sent it's chakra out to the seal to see if it could find any openings or anything. But given how strong the seal was it was highly unlikely. So imagine the Kyuubi's surprise when it found a hole in the seal, a big hole. After examining the hole the Kyuubi found that it could let it tap into the boy's senses and give him an elemental ability. Now that was all well and good but that left the question of which element? **"Hmm fire or darkness, fire or darkness, fire or darkness..."**

Time Skip

"**Fire or darkness. Agh I just can't decide their both just so awesome I mean fire is badass burning shit to the ground kicking ass taking names a roasting your enemies, but then again darkness is about nine different kinds of badass plus it can attack and defend. That's it! I'll force both powers into him."** With that the Kyuubi gathered it's powers of fire and darkness and launched them at the hole in the seal however when the power came in contact with a vortex spun around were the power was trying to leave the seal with sparks of red lightning accompanying it. Kyuubi stared at this effect and said as the vortex started to reverse direction, **"This is going to suck."**

Almost as if on cue the powers shot back at the Kyuubi and slammed into the demon lord sending it flying to the very back of the seal. Coughing after it landed the fox lord stood up shacking from the force of the attack. Kyuubi shook it's head, over sized ears flapping like crazy, and looked around the back of the seal. Kyuubi then noticed a coin stuck into the wall at the back of the seal and an inscription "Hey you stupid fur ball if you are reading this then I win and you're trapped here. Since I'm such a nice guy I figured I'd give you this coin so you don't go insane from boredom." at the bottom of the inscription there was a painting of the Yondaime, extremely well done and in color, standing over a defeated goofy looking Kyuubi with X's over its eyes. Even worse the Yondaime had a foot on the painted fox's tail while giving the victory sign.

Anyone with a brain stem can guess what happened next. **"YOU BASTARD!"** followed by a massive explosion with eight out of the Kyuubi's nine tails worth of power slammed into the painting with enough force to put Fat Man to complete and utter shame. Needless to say it had no effect whatsoever. Ranting at the Yondaime under it's breath the Kyuubi ripped the coin out of the wall and took a deep breath thinking to itself, **_Calm down Kyuubi, calm down. You're an incarnation of rage it's a bad idea to lose your temper._** Somewhat calmed down the Kyuubi looked at the coin to see what was heads and what was tails. A dashing portrait of the Yondaime on one side was labeled heads and the other was a picture of the Kyuubi with a massive over bite X's for eyes and it's ass high up in the air was marked tails.

"**SON OF A BITCH!"** and with that the Kyuubi threw the coin as high up into the air as possible and waited for it to fall. And waited. And waited. And waited. Kyuubi sighed and laid down crossing it's front paws for a pillow and said, **"This is going to take a while."**

Three hours later

Kyuubi was snoring peacefully as it dreamed of being fed demon rabbits by beautiful demon vixens in the ruins of a destroyed Konoha as the Yondaime was subjected to horrifying tortures when it was rudely awakened by the coin that it threw up into the air hitting it's head at terminal velocity. **"AGH LUCIFER BLESS IT ALL!" **The Kyuubi looked at the coin that landed with the Yondaime looking at him, mocking him. **"THAT'S IT YOU FUCKING APE RAT! I AM GOING TO TURN YOUR SON INTO THE WORST KIND OF MONSTER AND USE HIM TO DESTROY YOUR PATHATIC VILLAGE AND ANNIHILATE EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR!"** With that the Kyuubi gathered all of the dark power it had and sent it spiraling forward past the seal and into the boy filling him with more dark power than any human has ever wielded in the past. Grunting in satisfaction the Kyuubi grinned as it walked forward to the bars of the seal. **_Your son is mine now Namikaze Minato. After the chances of a human with that dark power being anything but a hate filled vicious monster is 1:1000000000. He is mine and you have failed._**


End file.
